Harana
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga Nakakuha si Serph ng isang gitara. Naisip niya na isa itong paraan para mapaamo si Argilla sa kanya. Halong Tagalog at Hapon. TAMBALAN: Serph x Argilla. BABALA: SEMIAU, WAFF, FLUFF. ISANG TIRA!


**Harana**

**Ni: Angelus Erreare**

**Disclaimer: Hindi akin ang mga karakter sa loob ng fanfiction na ito! Lahat ay pag-aari ng ATLUS USA!!**

**Sa kantang ginamit ko dito, lahat ng papuri ay handog ko sa bandang UVERWorld para sa kanilang napakagandang awit na "Ai Ta Kokoro". **

**Ang translation para sa kanta ay nasa katapusan ng pahina na ito! And yes, it's in English and not in Tagalog! LOL!!**

**Pahayag ng Manunulat (A/N): Haha! Ito ang aking pangalawa na fic na Tagalog!! YAY!! Mas marami na akong alam na Tagalog words!! YAY!! **

**Tasha at Shira-chan, I hope you guys like it! **

**BABALA: SEMI-AU, OOC, WAFF, WALANG KATUTURAN NA FLUFF**

Tumibok ng mabilis ang kanyang puso sa kaba…

Ito na ang pinakahihintay niyang sandali…

Alam niya na malaki ang posibilidad na itatabuy siya ng babaeing pupuntahan niya…ngunit hindi siya nangamba.

Hindi mahalaga sa kanya na tanggapin siya ng babaeing pinakamamahal niya…Ang importante sa kanya…ay malaman niya ang kanyang tunay na nararamdaman…

Kahit na mag-mukha siyang tanga sa mga mata ng iba…maipakita lamang niya ang kanyang pag-ibig, mapa-alam lamang niya ang kanyang pag-irog sa kanya…Sapat na ito para kay Serph.

Hindi na siya hihingi pa ng isa pang pagkakataon. Ito na ang una at huli niyang pagsubok. Ipinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata sandali, at huminga ng malalim…

Ipinahinga niya ang kanyang mabilis na tumitibok na puso.

Isang sandali ang lumipas at minulat niya muli ang kanyang mga mata.

Handa na siya.

Hinigpitan niya ang hawak niya sa instrumentong nasa kanyang mga kamay. Sa pag isip niya sa gitarang dala niya, napangiti si Serph.

Nuong nahanap niya ito, hindi niya ito sinasadya.

Ito ay purong aksidente lamang…

Ngunit, sa lahat ng mga aksidente na nangyari sa kanilang mga buhay, alam ni Serph na ito ay isa sa mga maunting masayang aksidente…

Patuloy ang kaba na nararamdaman niya habang palapit na nang palapit siya sa kanyang gustong paroroonan…

Sa gusali ng mga babae…

Naanduun siya…

Huminto siya sa paglalakad at lumingon upang tingnan ang buwan. Ito ay bilog at maliwanag…

Perpekto.

Ilang sandali ang nakalipas at nakarating din siya sa gusali para sa mga babae…Ngumiti siya nang maisip niya siya…

'Argilla…'

Pagkatapos niyang huminga ng malalim, ipinuwesto niya ang gitara sa kanyang mga daliri at nagsimula sa pagtugtog at pag-awit…

"_Tooku hakanai mono ni …"_

"_One chance kieteku tada favorite…" _

"_Don't stop the bitter…"_

_  
"Kurushii hodo itoshii…" _

_  
"Fureibaa suki datta kotoba pureibakku…"_

_  
"Kokoro tasukete to always…" _

_  
"Itsumo dakishimeteta kotoba wo…"_

xxxxx

Nagising si Argilla nang makarinig ito ng mahina na tunog.

'Ano yun…?' itinanong niya sa kanyang sarili, habang siya ay mihinhin na humikab.

Kumurap ang kanyang mga mata nang malaman at maintindihan niya na may ingay na nanggagaling sa labas.

Sumimangot ito at bilisang bumangon.

'Sino ba yun at ano ba ang kanyang kailangan?!' ang tanong niya sa sarili, 'Gabing gabi na!'

Tumigil ito nang maisip niya na ang ingay sa labas ay galing hindi sa kasama niya sa kanilang tribo, ngunit galing sa ising espiya.

Kinuha niya kaagad ang kanyang baril at nag martsa ng maingat patungo sa kanyang bintana. Sumilip ito sa labas at nagulat.

'Si…Si Serph ba yun…?' tanong niya sa sarili nang makita niya ang kanyang pinuno sa ibaba ng kanyang bintana…na may…gitara?

'Nanananigip ba ako…?'

Alas, wala na siyang panahon para pakapag-isip. Ngayon na mas malapit na siya kay Serph, nalaman niya na ito ay hindi lamang nag-iingay, ngunit nakakaistorbo pa sa iba na natutulog.

Kaagad niyang binuksan ang kanyang mga bintana at tumingin sa ibaba, nagpapakita kay Serph. Namula ang kanyang mga pisngi nang magkita ang kanilang mga mata…

Ano nga ba ang ginagawa ni Serph?

Kung ano man iyon, ay hindi niya itinigil at patuloy niyang ginawa. Sa gulat at…sa nararamdaman niyang akit, tumayo lamang si Argilla, pinapanood si Serph ng mataimtim…

"_Surechigatta hito no nioi ya kisetsu ga keshiki…"_

'Serph…! Ano ba ang ginagawa mo…?' tanong niya sa sarili, nararamdaman ang pait sa dibdib…

_"Machi wo aruite kikoete kuru uta de sae mo…" _

'Bakit mo ba ginagawa ang lahat na ito…? Nakakahiya…!'

_"Doko ni datte kimi wo kanjite itoshisa ga masu…" _

'Bakit mo ba ako tinititigan ng ganyan…? Hindo mo ba alam…na…ako ay na-aakit sa iyo kapag ginagawa mo iyan…?'

_"Kanawanai mono da toshitemo wasuretaku nai kara_…_" _

'Serph…Tama na…!'

_"Itoshisugite surechigatte kizu tsuke attari…" _

'Baka may makakita sa atin…!'

_  
"Akireru kurai waraiatta hibi…" _

Sumisigaw na si Argilla sa loob ng kanyang isip, ngunit ni isang salita ay hindi umalis sa kanyang mga labi…

_"Doko ni datte kimi wo kanjite itoshisa ga masu…" _

Nanatili itong takatayo, pinagmamasdan ang lalaking pinaka mamahal sa ibaba…

_"Kanawanai mono da toshitemo wasuretaku nai kara_…_" _

Kumikirot ang kanyang puso habang patuloy siyang nakikinig…

_"Kanjite iyou_…_" _

"Serph!" bulong niya sa kanya, "Anong ginagawa mo dito? Gabi na!"

"Nagustohan mo ba…ang pag-awit ko?" ang tugunin naman ni Serph sa kanya; ang mga mata nito naka titig ng maigi sa mga mata niya.

Huminga si Argilla ng malalim, "Pag-awit? Serph…Ano ba ang sinasabi mo…?"

"Ang pag-awit ko sa iyo, hindi mo nagustohan?" tanong niya muli, itinatayo ang gitara sa kanyang tabi.

Hindi na ni Argilla makayanan ito. Ipinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata at pumasok sa loob ng kanyang silid, isinasara ang mga bintana…

xxxxx

Mapait ang naging damdamin ni Serph nang makita niya na umalis si Argilla…Alam naman niya ang ibig sabihin nito.

Siya ay tinangihan…

Ang kanyang handog na pag-ibig ay hindi niya tinnanggap…

Masakit man para sa kanya, tatanggapin ni Serph ito…Siguro nga, hindi lahat ng digmaan ay puwedeng mapanalunan…

Siguro…siya at si Argilla ay hindi karapat-dapat para isa't isa…

Tumalikod siya, alam na tapos na ang kanyang pakay doon at nagsimulang maglakad…

"Serph…! Sandali!"

Biglaan siyang napahinto at ito ay lumingon. Naandoon, sa pagitan ng pinto, nakatayo ang babaeng pinaka-mamahal niya.

Si Argilla ay lumapit sa kanya, "Serph, anong ginagawa mo dito?"

"Naghandog ako ng isang awitin para sa iyo…"

Hindi parin maunawaan ni Argilla kung bakit, kaya itinanong niya ito muli.

"Serph…? Bakit mo ito ginagawa…?"

Yumuko si Serph sa pagdinig sa kanyang tanong. Bakit? Bakit nga ba?

"Dahil…iyon ang nararamdaman ko…" ang tugunin niya.

"Ang…nararamdaman mo…?"

"Oo Argilla…" sabi ni Serph, humakbang patunggo kung saan nakatayo si Argilla, iniiwan ang kanyang gitara sa sahig, at dito, kinuha ang mga makikinis at malambot na kamay ni Argilla at tumingin sa kanyang mga mata, "Iniibig kita…" bulong ni Serph.

Huminto ng sandali ang pagtibok ng puso ni Argilla sa pag-dinig niya sa salita ni Serph…

Iniibig niya siya…Anong ibig sabihin nito…?

Nakita ni Serph ang pag-kalito ni Argilla. Alam niya na kahit anong salita ang mag-daan sa kanyang mga labi, hindi parin mauunawaan ni Argilla ang gusto niyang ipa hiwatig…

Kaya nga…

Ginawa niya ang isang bagay na alam niyang makapag-paparamdam kay Argilla ang ano man na yon na nararamdaman niya…

Hinalikan ni Serph si Argilla…

Malabis na saya ang naramdaman ni Serph nang matikman niya ang matamis na mga labi ni Argillla…Hindi niya rin alam kung ano ito na ginagawa niya, ngunit may boses sa loob niya na nagsasabi na ito, itong halik na ito ay tama…na itong halik na ito ay ang dapat mangyari…

Mabilis ang pagdaloy ng kanyang dugo sa kanyang katawan habang inisip nito na…baka pati ito ay ipagtabuyan ng babaeng mahal niya…

Ngunit lahat ng takot at pangangamba sa kanyang kalooban ay napawi nang maramdaman niya na hindi umiwas si Argilla sa kanya…at ito ay tinanggap ang kanyang halik…

Lumipas ang ilang minuto, at ang dalawa ay naghiwalay at tumingin sa mga mata ng isa't isa.

"Serph…"

"Argilla…"

"Ito ba…ang ibig sabihin ng…umibig…? Ang maramdaman ang lahat nang ito…? Saya at lungkot na magkasama…magkasabay? Kaba at takot…na bukas ay maari na mawala ka sa buhay ko…? Masaya ako…kapag magkasama tayo…Makita lamang kita…sapat na sa akin…Ngunit nalulungkot ako habang ako ay nasa loob ng aking silid na nag-iisa…na wala ka…"

Hindi na mapigil ni Argilla na dumaloy ang kanyang luha…

Ngumiti si Serph at hinawakan ang pisngi ni Argilla, "Oo Argilla…Yuun nga siguro…Yuun din ang aking nararamdaman…Kaya nga ako nandito ngayong gabi na ito…Gusto kong makita mo…na mahal kita…"

Ngumiti rin si Argilla, "Serph…mahal din kita…"

At sa pahayag nilang ito, ang dalawa ay muling tumikim ng isang malalim at matamis na halik…

Matapos ang kanilang sandali, kinuha ni Serph si Argilla at niyakap ito ng mahigpit, "Argilla…? Nagustuhan mo ba yuung awit ko…?"

Tumawa si Argilla, "Oo Serph…At hindi man iyon Tagalog…naintindihan ko ang ibig-sabihin non…"

Tumawa rin si Serph, "Masaya ako na nagustohan mo…"

"Ano nga ba ang tawag doon sa ginawa mo…?"

"Yon ay isang…harana…"

"Harana?"

"Oo…Dati, maliban sa mundong ito, ang pag-haharana ng mga lalaki sa mga babae upang mapahayag nila ang kanilang pag-irog ay araw-araw na gawain…"

"Oh…yuun pala iyon…"

Tumawa muli si Serph, "Na gustohan mo ba ang harana…?"

Tumingin si Argilla sa mga mata ni Serph, "Lahat ng mga awit na aawitin mo ay magugustohan ko Serph…Basta't nanggaling sa iyo, lahat ay mamahalin ko…"

xxxxx

WAKAS

**Pahayag ng Manunulat (A/N): Ito na ang translation...**

**Para duun sa unang parte ng kanta: **

Something far off in the distance; fleeting  
One chance disappears, just my favorite  
Don't stop the bitter  
The more painful, the more beloved  
Flavor, I play back the words I liked  
My heart always yells "Save Me"  
The words I have always embraced…

**The second part of the song: **

The perfumes of the people passing by and the seasons that make the scenery  
Even the song that I hear as I walk through the streets   
Everywhere I feel you and my love grows  
Even if it won't come true, I never want to forget  
So honey, even if we had misunderstandings and wound one another  
We also had so many days filled with laughter but we took them for granted  
Everywhere I feel you and my love grows  
Even if it will not come true, I never want to forget  
So I will keep feeling you…


End file.
